


GOLD

by Lostideas



Series: Stripper AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, And best friends, Bartender!Calum, Cake - Freeform, Cake side of the story, Calum and Ashton are roommates, Explicit Sexual Content, It's a stripclub but classy, M/M, Mashton - Freeform, One Night Stands, Stripper!Michael, Swearing, bartender!ashton, cause I ain't creative, so are Luke and Michael, sort of, stripper!luke, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostideas/pseuds/Lostideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can tell that money’s got you working<br/>got your body so wet<br/>and we’re finally here in person</p><p>I taste pain<br/>and regret<br/>in your sweat</p><p>You’ve been waiting for me…</p><p>Or: Calum finds a beautiful blond boy with shiny blue eyes and sinfull movements that helps him start over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

[THIS](http://i.imgur.com/PaTDkfy.jpg)  &  [THIS](http://i.imgur.com/gUqEcg6.jpg)

 

-

 

 

_I can tell that money’s got you working_   
_got your body so wet_   
_and we’re finally here in person_

_I taste pain_   
_and regret_   
_in your sweat_

_You’ve been waiting for me…_

-

 

There is something extremely annoying yet utterly familiar about waking up to a hundred-and-fifty-three pound weight of half-naked boy pressing Calum deeper into his matrass. Calum’s eyes are halfway open and the side of his face is pressed into his pillow. He feels somewhat serene right now, with the golden early evening light streaming in through the crack of his curtains, and his soft sheets wrapped around him. He’s caught in that moment right before _actually_ waking up, when everything is soft and nice and alright.

It lasts for about twenty seconds. Then he remembers that he’s miserable.

‘You need to wake up.’ Ashton’s rough I-just-woke-up voice mumbles in his ear. ‘Bar’s gonna open in three hours.’

‘I’ll kill you.’ Calum’s response comes as he closes his eyes again. Maybe if he pressed them shut hard enough he’ll seize to exist.

‘See you always say that. When are you gonna follow through with what you promise babe?’

‘Get off me!’

Calum rolls over and effectively throws Ashton off of his back. He lands next to Calum on his king-size bed, making the matrass bounce. Calum opens his eyes completely now, staring up at his ceiling and trying to remember why the hell he took a bartending job in a strip club in the first place.

Oh right. Unpaid student loans. Life sucks.

‘That was rude.’ Ashton mumbles, stretching out his limbs and making the most obscene moaning noise in the process.

It’s around half past seven in the evening, the “golden hour”. Sun is just setting, bathing everything in a soft golden light. It’s get-up time for Ashton and Calum. They have to be at the club by sunset to get everything ready for opening at nine. Their sleeping schedule is as fucked up as it could possibly be with them working all night and sleeping all day, but for them it works.

‘I’m gonna make you some cereal and then you gotta get up.’ Ashton breaks the silence again. He pushes himself from Calum’s bed, all wild sandy curls and sun-kissed skin as he walks out of Calum’s room in his black boxer briefs.

His roommate is still trying. Calum knows that. And he knows he’s a shit friend for not trying harder himself and kind of just letting himself be babied, but it was just so tempting to let it all happen when Ashton tried to help him feel better by bringing him breakfast and letting him sleep in.

All good things come to an end though, and at some point Ashton’s approach shifted from babying to dragging Calum out of bed and forcing him to shower and go outside. He refused to admit it but it did help Calum a lot, even though mornings are still difficult.

The sheets are soft and the bed is warm and Calum _really_ doesn’t want to get up, cause it’s so much easier to stay between the sheets and sulk, but he doesn’t have a choice. At least, if he wants to keep his job. Which is, beside Ashton, about the only steady thing in his life right now. He shouldn’t fuck it up.

He drags himself out of bed, tidies it as good as he can and pulls a disregarded black t-shirt he finds by his nightstand over his head. When he walks out of his bedroom he finds Ashton on their living room couch with two bowls of cereal. He takes one from the boy and sits down next to him on their creamy white couch facing their small TV. Calum is pretty sure neither of them are fit to have a white couch, but it was a gift from Ashton’s mother a year ago.

‘So how are we feeling today?’ Ashton asks semi-spontaneously, spooning lucky charms into his mouth like a mad man, slurping the milk. Calum shivers at the sound. Fucking disgusting.

‘I’m alright.’ Calum mumbles, staring on his own bowl. Little rainbows and pink hearts are floating around in his milk and it’s about the gayest thing he’s ever seen.

And he works in a male strip club for god’s sake.

‘Yeah?’

Ashton doesn’t believe him, Calum can tell by his voice. The boy doesn’t blame him though. Of course Ashton wouldn’t believe him, Calum has been a mess over the last two months. The truth is: he is still a bit hurt, but lately he is been getting way better.

‘I do.’ Calum says as genuine as he can manage, looking up from his gay breakfast to make eye-contact with his gay roommate. ‘Really Ash. You’ve been a really great friend to me. I’m sorry for being an emotional dickhead all the time.’

‘Don’t forget weeping little son of a bitch.’ Ashton answers matter-of-factly, pointing at Calum with his spoon, little drops of milk landing in between them on the couch.

Calum grins and elbows his friend in the ribs, making him groan.

‘No but seriously Cal.’ Ashton continues. ‘It’s okay. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. I just wish you would get out and enjoy yourself some more. You’re alive but you’re not _living_ anymore, you know?’

‘I know.’ Calum mumbles, pulling his legs in and tugging his bare feet under his bum. He frowns. ‘It’s just, after work I’m tired and when I get up it’s time for work again.’

‘Tonight we get off quite early. Let’s just hit the town and see where it takes us, okay?’

Calum looks at Ashton briefly. He hasn’t been ‘out’ like that for a while, and he doesn’t really want to, but Ashton’s eyes are begging him and he can’t really say no to someone who’s been the only reason he even left his bedroom the past months. So he gives him a small nod.

‘Fine.’

 

-

 

The club is buzzing.

Calum knows he was a bit negative about his job earlier, but now that he is behind the bar, skilfully throwing bottles around and mixing drinks for the costumers, he feels way better.

And he remembers why he took the job: because he loves this place. The club is all dark red velvet and soft lighting, creating a relaxed and sexy atmosphere. The bar is situated in the far left corner of the club, countless bottles of alcohol on shelves sunken into the wall behind Calum and Ashton illuminated by bright white neon lights. The rest of the club is filled with antique looking tables and chairs, coated with more velvet. The stage takes up the entire length of the front of the club, from wall to wall, with a short catwalk and a pole in the middle.

On the left and the right of the club are small rooms, shielded by red see-through robes. Calum knows that’s where people go to have private dances, but he’s never been in there himself.

Right now, Fifth Harmony is playing with “work from home” through the surround sound system. Calum doesn’t exactly like the song, but when Mason under the pseudonym “Mars” is dancing to it on the main stage he can stand it. Mason is one of the best dancers in the club, moving agile and smooth over the stage, dancing the choreography Calum is sure the girls dance in the actual videoclip as well.

He’s wearing Timberlands and black boxer briefs, one of those neon-yellow safety vests with the reflecting stripes on it loosely on his frame, showing off his tanned six-pac and huge biceps. His stubble only adds to the outfit: he looks like a sexually frustrated gay construction worker.

Calum likes the way the club doesn’t just make boys dance, but gives them a theme as well. It’s way more than just a strip club, the dancers are actual performers. The shows they put on are endlessly rehearsed and adapted before they make it to the stage. It gives this place a Magic-Mike vibe. Though it isn’t some kind of theatre: the boys still do lap dances and take the money from the costumers directly into their shorts. It’s filthy but with class.

‘You’ve seen Michael tonight?’ Ashton asks while moving behind Calum, placing his hand loosely on the boy’s shoulder and grabbing a bottle of Bacardi Razz. He took his tie off some time ago, tying it around his head in order to tame his curls. The first few buttons of his dress shirt are open, and he looks down-right hot. Calum isn’t attracted to Ashton, but he sure understand why some of the costumers are. Ashton always plays them a little, giggling and winking to get them to hang around and buy more drinks.

Calum himself is wearing a white dress-shirt and a red bowtie, black skinny jeans and black Vans under it. The club orders them to dress decently, but they can put their own spin to it. Calum likes wearing fancy clothes: it makes him feel somewhat significant and sexy.

‘No, why?’ Calum reacts, focussing on making some Margaritas.

What can he say. Gay club, gay drinks.

His hands move quickly, wetting the edges of the glass and dipping them in salt before filling the glass with ice cubes. He feels the eyes of the guy who ordered the drink on him, watching him closely. Calum thrives on it, he loves the way people watch him as he does what he does, it stroking his ego when their eyes widen in admiration of his skills.

‘Just asking.’ Ashton says, shrugging. Calum grins at him and Ashton rolls his eyes, flipping him off.

They both know damn well that Ashton just wants to know if Michael is dancing tonight.

Calum can see why Ashton finds Michael attractive, kind of. The boy is hot, sure, and a great dancer too, but he doesn’t really see Ashton be with someone like Michael. Ashton is pretty much everything Michael isn’t: Rational, mature and somewhat modest. The boys seems like a damn whirlwind where Ashton is a calming breeze.

But maybe that’s what he needs, Calum doesn’t know.

When the music falls silent and Mason leaves the stage, Calum can lean against the bar and breathe for a while. The costumers are all sitting contently at the tables or leaning against the stage, and Ashton is busy placing “blow job” shots on one of the shot boy’s trays. He grabs a can of whipped cream from the fridge and tops the shots with it, then throwing his head back and squirting some into his mouth. He winks at the shot boy who’s blushing deeply.

‘Slut.’ Calum comments when the boy leaves, walking towards a group of young guys who throw the shots back without using their hands like “blow jobs” should be drank.

‘Shut up, I’m just having a little fun.’ Ashton reacts, shoving Calum before handing him a beer. They’re technically not allowed to drink during work hours, but their boss doesn’t mind a beer or two. As long as they’re not taking their clothes off and dancing on the bar.

A deep male voice announces the next dancer: “Gabriel”. Calum’s head turns to Ashton, who has a smirk on his face. Gabriel is Michael’s stage name: after the angel who messages from God to certain people. Michael once jokingly said it means that _he_ is a message from god to all the people who visit the club.

When Michael takes the stage, “Gorilla” by Bruno Mars starts playing. Michael walks onto the stage wearing nothing but black boxer briefs, beautiful orange, white and black tiger stripes painted onto his entire body. The boy’s hair is pitch black now, which is new to Calum. The last time he saw Michael dance it was lime-green. He has to admit though: Michael pulls off the black as great as any other colour he’s ever had it.

Michael slowly makes his way onto the stage, walking towards the pole. He isn’t the best dancer there is, but the way that boy works the pole is mesmerizing. He hooks his leg around the pole and swings around sensually, clearly loving the way his audience reacts to him.

Calum slips past Ashton and lets him watch Michael while he takes some orders and mixes some drinks, he’s a good friend like that. From the corner of his eye he can see Ashton intensely staring at Michael, sometimes making eye-contact with the black-haired boy. Michael looks back almost challenging, like he wants Ashton to come up on the stage and take him right there.

It makes Calum uncomfortable as fuck.

When the song ends Michael leaves the stage and a different boy makes an appearance. Ashton turns back around and faces Calum again, a determined look on his face.

‘I’m gonna fuck him.’ Ashton announces then the last costumer takes his drink from the bar and walks off.

‘Well then.’ Calum comments, raising his eyebrows. ‘You’re hardly discrete. Is Michael aware? Cause that’s, like, important stuff.’

Ashton rolls his eyes, taking another swing from his beer.

‘Dude, I really, _really_ want to have sex with him.’ Ashton clarifies, as if Calum wasn’t already aware. He sighs and leans onto the bar with his elbows, staring mindlessly into the club. ‘Have for a while. He’s so… I don’t even know. He winds me the fuck up, and he knows it. That dumbass smirk of his.’

‘I thought we were gonna go out tonight.’ Calum teases, washing some glasses a shot boy places on the bar. He regrets the words as soon as he sees Ashton’s facial expression change from determined and aroused to guilty.

‘Oh, shit, you’re right. Here I am placing myself before you.’

‘No, dude, don’t. It’s about time you put yourself before me after two months of getting me to stop being a little bitch. Go have sex with Michael, you’ve been drooling over his ass for weeks now and he obviously wants you and I didn’t really want to go out in the first place.’ Calum quickly replies. Ashton looks unsure, but Calum nods at him.

‘Dude, I really, _really_ want you to have sex with him.’ Calum copies Ashton’s earlier words, making the boy laugh.

‘Fine. I think we get off in like an hour, I’ll go find him backstage. See if I can take him to his place, so you can get some sleep.’

‘Would be nice, yes.’ Calum comments. He’s just about to call one of the shot boys over to have him take some more orders, when the music stops again and the deep announcer voice flows through the speakers like honey.

‘Ladies and gentlemen.’ He speaks. The lights everywhere in the club dim, even the white neon one’s behind Ashton and Calum, except for the lights on the stage. Ashton raises his eyebrows at Calum who answers him with a shrug: they both have no idea what’s going on.

‘Tonight… someone is losing their virginity.’ The announcer voice continues. ‘Please reach deep into your wallets to make him feel _warm_ … and _welcome_ …’

The way the guy announces the words sends a shiver down Calum’s spine, the boy not being sure if they’re good or bad shivers. But he gets it now: this is gonna be the first dance of some new boy.

‘Blue Moon presents: _Blondie_.’

‘Blondie.’ Ashton repeats, laughing. ‘What a terrible name.’

Calum nods agreeing, but the announcer did make him somewhat curious to who this boy might be.

Seconds later “Practice” by Drake starts playing, one of Calum’s personal favourites. It seems as though everything in the club has come to a pause, everybody’s attention, including Ashton’s and Calum’s, is on the stage.

Calum’s lips part just a little when he watches the boy walk onto the stage.

He’s tall, like really tall, but the way he walks makes him look so small Calum is wondering if this boy is even legal. His skin is so light it almost reflects the bright club lights like a mirror. He’s wearing nothing but tiny golden shorts that leave Calum kind of breathless. His hair is blonde and soft-looking, which explains “blondie”, and even from across the club Calum can see how blue his eyes are.

He looks fucking gorgeous.

_I can tell that you’ve been practicing…_

The boy walks over to the pole, somewhat shy and intimidated and at the same time ridiculously sensual and smooth. He stand next to the pole, his back pressed to it, and grabs it above his head with one hand. He starts rolling his boy against it, moving slowly and almost gracefully in beautiful waves. Calum isn’t even aware of the fact that there are people asking him for drinks anymore, his eyes are focussed on the angelic boy on the stage.

He lets his body slide down against the pole until he’s squatting. He pushes his legs open, then closes them again before coming back up, his ass dragging against the stainless steel.

Calum never wanted to be a pole so bad in his life.

The boy turns around, hooking one of his legs around the pole and letting his body fall backwards. When he comes back he wraps his arms around the pole lightly, squatting down again with the pole between his legs and his lips dragging along it.

Calum feels Ashton’s presence next to him, and he doesn’t need to look to know the boy is grinning at him.

‘Who is that?’ Calum whispers, not taking his eyes off of the boy for one split second. The bass is dropping, and he is now standing with his back to the audience, swaying his hips from left to right so seductively it has Calum blushing.

‘You hear the sexy voice.’ Ashton answers. ‘ _Blondie_.’

‘Dude, his _name._ ’ Calum mumbles.

‘How would I know? This is the first time I’m seeing him too.’ Ashton shrugs. ‘Tell you what, I’m gonna go to the back in half an hour to see Michael. You’ll go find him then yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Calum answers, barely listening anymore because the boy is now on his knees facing the audience, dropping his body lower than pushing himself back up as if he’s riding someone, his hands in his hair.

‘Pathetic.’ He hears Ashton mumble before walking away, going back to serving people. He could very well make a remark about Ashton being a hypocritical little shit, always banging on about Michael yet never doing something about it, but he’s consumed by the blonde too much to even care a little bit.

_I can tell that money’s got you working…_

The blonde is on his hands and knees now, slowly crawling to the frond of the stage almost animal-like, moving slowly and seductively, moving with the music. When he’s at the end of the catwalk he pushes himself up, sitting on only his knees.

His hands glide from his neck down to his chest, over his nipples, to his belly and resting on his thighs. When the guitar in the background of the music cries out he lets himself fall back until he’s folded in half, back resting on the ground and people pushing dollar bills into his shorts.

Calum is mesmerized, but before he knows it the blonde is leaving the stage. It’s like he’s snapping out of some kind of trance, looking over his shoulder and watching Ashton work his ass off to get everyone their drink in time.

‘Fuck.’ Calum mumbles. He heads back to Ashton and starts taking orders, hoping his semi isn’t showing through his pant as the next boy takes the stage.

 

-

 

Alex and Jack take over the bar after an hour. Calum is grumpy, but not as grumpy as Ashton. They were supposed to get off thirty minutes ago.

Calum follows him as he makes his way backstage, ignoring everyone asking him if he even belongs there. Calum quickly shows them his employee pass as Ashton marches on. It wouldn’t be the first time people called the bouncers because Ashton ignored their doubts.

There’s no red velvet or neon lights back here, only small hallways and boys walking around in a haste, walking towards or from the stage.

Ashton walks to the end of another half-lit hallway, opening a random door. Calum barely comes back here, but he figures Ashton does.

The door Ashton opens leads to a dressing room, where boys are sitting in front of big mirrors with small, bright lights around them. They’re the kind of vanities Calum recognises from that burlesque movie his sister made him watch once.

In the corner of the room, on a couch, he spots Michael. He’s sitting with the blonde boy, both clothed now with big duffel bags next to them on the floor. He looks good, a snapback backwards on his head and a jean jacket on, but Blondie looks better. He’s sitting crossed legged with his head on Michael’s shoulder, his eyes the brightest things in the room even though he looks bored and tired. He’s wearing black skinny jeans with holes on the knees, a black t-shirt and a small silver chain around his neck.

‘Seems like Gabriel likes them blond.’ Calum comments, bumping Ashton with his elbow. His friend laughs and shakes his head.

‘They’re just friends Cal. He’s all yours.’

Calum blushes, not realising how salty he sounded.

‘Fuck off.’ He growls.

When Michael spots Ashton and Calum in the doorway he grabs Blondie’s arm, pulls him up and grabs both their bags in his other hand. Where Calum is standing around a little awkwardly where Ashton already took a pose, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face which is returned by Michael. The tension is already suffocating Calum, and they aren’t even out of the club yet.


	2. 2

Soft yellow light illuminates blondies face every 50 meters or so. Calum is sitting on the backseat of what is apparently Michael’s car, and old beat-up fiat, trying not to stare too obviously at the boy next to him.

Luke.         

He told Calum his name is Luke. And he doesn’t even _need_ the music and the club lights and the damn golden shorts to look mesmerizing.

Ashton and Michael are talking about something they did earlier this week, which helps Calum remember what a terrible friend he actually is since he hasn’t even bothered to ask Ash about his personal life in the past months. He knew Ashton liked Michael but he had no idea they were actually starting something. He thought it was just blind desire, but as he watches Ashton absentmindedly play with a thick silver ring on Michael’s pinky he figures the urge to sleep with Michael might be build-up tension from a way longer period of time than Calum initially assumed. And it might be way more than “fucking” too.

Luke though. He’s just sitting there, his head against the window, his eyes half-closed. The boy has barely said two words, and it’s not like Calum is dying to start awkward conversation, so they’ve been extremely quiet. He’s probably really tired as well.

Calum sighs softly. He needs this to stop. It is in no way smart for him to start obsessing over a guy right after the break-up he’s had with his asshole of an ex-boyfriend two months ago. It left him a freaking train-wreck, and he most certainly doesn’t need that heartache in his life anymore.

But the way Luke’s nose scrunches up when he yawns almost makes him want to risk it all again.

What? No. Stop it. Your life is not a fucking John Green novel.

‘This is it, right?’ Michael breaks the silence as he pulls over in front of Calum and Ashton’s apartment building.

‘But this is our apartment?’ Calum comments right when Luke says ‘Michael this isn’t our apartment.’ The boys briefly make eye-contact before looking back at their friends in the front seats.

‘Luke knows how to drive.’ Michael states, pulling his keys out of the contact and throwing them over his shoulder between Calum and Luke onto the backseat.

‘Dude!’ Calum says, giving Ashton’s chair a kick. The boy turns around and throws him an apologetic look before getting out of the car and getting Michael’s duffel bag out of the trunk.

Calum want’s to say something, maybe punch and yell at his friends before realising he’s been a burden for the past two months, and that if Ashton wants to finally have some fun of his own he should have the right. His friend build up enough good karma to screw Calum like this. Besides, it’s four in the morning and Calum _really_ doesn’t feel like arguing over where Ash and Michael should go to have sex. And Luke looks like he wants to go to sleep as much as Calum does, maybe Calum can crash on his couch.

‘Jesus fuck.’ Luke curses under his breath before getting out of the car. Calum doesn’t really know what to do so he gets out as well. Him and Luke look at each other over the roof of the car and he smiles a little while rolling his eyes.

‘I swear he pulls shit like this on me every other week.’ Blondie says. ‘Get in, you can sleep at ours. I mean, I’m assuming you won’t enjoy hearing Michael make the moST DISGUSTING SEX NOISES ON THE PLANET!’

The last part is shouted at Michael who is following Ashton to the entrance of their apartment building. As a response he flips them off without looking back and makes the loudest, most obscene sex-noise Calum’s ever heard, followed by Ashton telling him to “keep it the fuck down people are sleeping”.

Calum sighs and slides into the passenger seat, watching Luke put his seatbelt on and start the car, driving out of their street smoothly. He doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something about guys driving cars that turns him on. Same thing with guys in sport clothes, and, you know, pretty blond guys dancing around on a stage in nothing but tiny golden shorts.

 

-

 

‘Thanks for letting me stay at yours.’ Calum says as he follows Luke into the collective hall of his apartment building.

‘No problem, no-one should hear their best friend having sex. Especially not with the noises Michael makes. I unfortunately experienced them second-hand.’ Luke answers as he opens the door to the elevators. They take one up to the fifth floor.

‘Is it that bad?’ Calum asks, laughing a little.

‘Well I’m not saying Michael’s a bit of a slut… but… you know.’

‘He’s a bit of a slut?’

‘I’m not _saying_ it.’ Luke answers, grinning. Calum laughs as they get out of the elevator. Luke leads them through a hallway with soft, dark green carpet and beige walls and stops at one of the grey doors.

‘Aren’t we all a bit of a slut?’ He mumbles while unlocking the door and pushing it open, gesturing for Calum to go first. Calum walks into the apartment, the tiny hallway with a coat rack and countless shoes under it leading to a living room. There’s a kitchenette on the left, and a couch next to a desk with a computer on it on the right. There’s a door next to the couch and two on the other side of the room, a bookcase in between them, countless of books on it, which is probably the last thing Calum expected to see in the apartment of two guys who’re strippers for a living. Not that he had imagined what it would look like.

‘I’m actually kind of tilting towards celibacy lately.’ Calum mumbles, making Luke laugh out loud.

‘What, bad experience?’ He asks while dumping his bag on the couch.

‘Nah, bad break-up.’ Calum answers, shrugging.

‘Oh… that sucks.’ Luke mumbles, now with a softer voice. Calum smiles at him a little when they make eye-contact, blue orbs shine brighter than the lightbulb dangling from the ceiling.

This place is definitely not as comfortable as his and Ashton’s…  no wonder Michael wanted to go to theirs.

‘Uhm, that’s the bathroom.’ Luke mumbles while breaking eye-contact and pointing at the door next to the couch. ‘You can go first if you want to.’

Calum doesn’t move as Luke walks to his bag on the couch and takes off his black shirt and necklace like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Sure, guys change in front of each other, he’s seen Ashton naked lots of times, but it’s kind of different when you’re a hot guy changing in front of a complete stranger. Calum’s eyes widen a little as he shamelessly stares at the boy’s smooth yet soft belly. Luke’s just about to unbuckle his belt as he looks back at Calum and blushes.

‘Don’t look at me like that.’ He says softly.

‘Sorry.’ Calum mumbles, looking away at some other place in the room, his eyes not really focussing. ‘Don’t you like people looking at you?’

‘Oh, just cause I’m a stripper I must _love_ having everybody always stare at me.’ Luke answers, his voice a bit annoyed now.

‘No! No… I didn’t mean that.’ Calum quickly comments, looking back at Luke who unbuckles his pants. He wants to say more, but he almost completely loses it when he sees a little gold peeking out. His cheeks must be flaming.

Jesus, he needs to get out of this damn room before he does something he’ll regret. He’s not ready for another relationship, not at all. Sure, he’s over his ex, but that doesn’t mean he should just jump into something else… but then Luke is talking again, and Calum’s feet are glued to the ground.

‘When you’re on stage… it’s different.’ Luke explains, his annoyed voice replaced by something Calum can’t quite describe. ‘You’re a character, really. And there’s lights so you barely see anyone. I don’t know, I just turn my brain off when I dance. And don’t get me wrong, I do love that attention, but for a whole other reason. You look so… I don’t know. You look at me differently. You have to ask first.’

‘I have to ask first if I can look at you a certain way?’ Calum mumbles, his lips slightly parted. He is somewhat mesmerized by the boy in front of him, and how he suddenly looks so small again, just like the first seconds when he walked onto the stage tonight.

‘Yes.’ Luke states as if it makes total sense, his fingers fiddling with one of his belt loops.

‘Okay.’ Calum says, slowly. ‘Luke, can I look at you a different way?’

There’s a small silence before Luke drops his pants and steps out of them, standing in the middle of the room in full-on golden shorts glory.

‘Yes, you can.’ He answers, a careful smile on his face.

‘Tell me there aren’t still dollar bills in those.’ Calum mumbles. Luke giggles and shakes his head.

‘No, took them out at the club.’

Calum sighs heavily.

‘I need to go.’ He says, looking up into Luke’s eyes again. He stares back confused.

‘Why?’

‘Because… I shouldn’t do this.’

Calum is so confused. Sex wasn’t even an option half an hour ago in the car, he just wanted a place to sleep, and now this angelic boy is standing there telling Calum it’s okay to look at him a different way. What the hell is he doing? What is going on?

‘Calum… are you not over your ex?’

‘No, o my god, that’s not it at all. It’s been two months, I’m over that shit. I just… I really think I shouldn’t just start something right away.’ Calum groans at his own oversensitivity, rubbing his eyes to try and get his common sense back.

‘Calum, just stop overthinking this for a second okay?’ Luke says, blocking out every kind of common sense Calum managed to rub back into his brain. ‘This doesn’t mean we’re together. This means I really, _really_ want you for some reason, and I’m kind of reading you want me too, and that’s fine. Whatever happens after this is future-Calum’s problem.’

And for the time being, that makes all the sense in the world to Calum, partly because it actually does and partly because he wants it to. So he gives in.

‘Those damn shorts.’ Calum mumbles, inching closer to Luke. ‘Those damn shorts make me weak’

Luke stands there, submissively waiting and smiling, not making a move when Calum places his hands on Luke’s warm sides. He lets them glide over the boys soft belly, up over his nipples to his shoulders. When he looks up and makes eye-contact with Luke’s bluer than blue eyes he’s gone for. Within a second Calum feels warm lips onto his own, kissing the life out of him. He returns the kiss, backing Luke up until his back hits one of the doors, one of his hands holding Luke by the hip and the other in the blonde’s hair, pulling harshly.

Luke let’s out a moan as Calum pushes one of his legs in between Luke’s, and it’s one of the most delicious sounds Calum’s heard in a long time. He takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Luke’s mouth, taking in the boy’s taste. Luke rubs himself against Calum’s leg, his fingertips pressing into the small of Calum’s back.

After kissing like that for a while Calum reaches for the doorknob, but Luke stops him.

‘Michael’s room.’ He mumbles his explanation against Calum’s lips.

‘We should fuck in there as payback.’ Calum mumbles back, grinning. Luke giggles before squirming out of Calum’s grip and leading the boy to the other door.

When they enter Luke’s room, Luke pulls Calum to the king-size bed in the middle of the room and pushes him down on it, so that he’s sitting on the edge. The boy stands between Calum’s legs and takes his time unbuttoning Calum’s white dress shirt he’s still wearing, sliding it off of his shoulders when he’s done before turning around, walking a few steps away and starting to sway his hips.

Calum whistles before biting his lower lip.

‘Private show?’ He asks softly. ‘You were so fucking hot on stage.’

‘I saw you looking.’ Luke answers, turning his body sideways and body-rolling slowly. Calum’s fingers twitch in anticipation, clutching the sheets next to him. Luke’s body is just so damn sexy, the way he moves it with all that agility.

Luke smirks at him before walking his way again, turning around right in front of him and sitting on his lap. Calum moans, grabs the boys sides and pushes him down harder, his semi hardening more in his jeans. Luke starts to move, slowly rubbing his bum onto Calum’s crotch.

‘Just like that baby.’ Calum breaths out, pushing the tips of his fingers into Luke’s skin as he leaves kisses over his shoulders. All too soon the blonde stops again, turning around and pushing Calum further up the bed. He ends up diagonal across the bed, leaning up on his shoulders and watching Luke, who’s straddling him, slowly kiss down his torso while the boy woks on unbuttoning Calum’s skinny jeans.

‘You’re so goddamn pretty Calum.’ Luke says, and Calum is sure you’re not supposed to call each other “pretty” when you’re trying to keep it casual, but all of that doesn’t matter anymore when Luke yanks his jeans down and starts palming him roughly through his boxer briefs.

Calum lets his head fall back between his shoulders and moans, louder than intended. He’s kind of worried he’ll burst before he’s even fucking Luke, cause it has been a while, but for now the friction is downright heaven.

‘Take off your shorts.’ Calum chokes out. Luke quickly nods, rolling off of Calum and pulling his shorts down his legs, throwing them somewhere irrelevant. Calum rolls onto him, trapping him under his body while he starts working on kissing, licking and biting the boy’s neck. He licks the sweat off of his skin, which is, for some reason, really fucking hot to Calum.

‘Fuck.’ Luke moans, his hips jerking up to rub his dick against Calum’s thigh. ‘Shit, Cal…’

Calum pulls back from Luke’s neck to kiss his pretty lips again, supporting himself on one lower arm while his other hand travels down to grab Luke’s hard-on. The boy moans again, digging his nails into Calum’s back, making him hiss and squeeze Luke tighter.

‘You like that?’ Calum asks cockily as he sits up further, making long strokes, pausing every once in a while to rub his thumb over the tip.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Luke responses almost out of breath, squirming and clutching the sheets between his fists.

‘You got stuff?’ Calum asks breathlessly after watching Luke for a while, still stroking the blonde firmly. He nods and gestures for Calum to get off of him. Calum rolls onto his back again, and moves to lie his head down on one of Luke’s pillows as Luke gets off the bed and searches for lube and a condom in his nightstand drawer.

‘Lay back, I’ll do it.’ Luke says when he gets back on the bed, straddling Calum again. He’s completely naked, his hard dick leaking a bit of pre-cum, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.

Luke leans forward until he’s almost kissing Calum, his forehead against the brunet’s.

‘You can watch me.’ Luke whispers as if it’s his dirty little secret, and Calum can’t help but moan again. Seconds later Luke lubes up his fingers, his right arm disappearing behind him. The look on Luke’s face as he pushes his first finger in is enough to make Calum’s dick so hard he’s dizzy.

After a while Luke is three fingers deep and squirming on Calum’s lap. He’s got his head in the crook of Calum’s neck now, making high-pitched, desperate noises between soft bites and kitten licks. Calum slowly moves his hand over the blonde’s back, down to where he’s busy, carefully feeling around. He moans when his fingers brush Luke’s rim, where Luke is still busy pumping his fingers in and out of himself.

‘You gonna touch your prostate?’ Calum whispers, making Luke shiver. The blonde nods, and seconds later he’s crying out, pressing his hips down to desperately grind against Calum.

‘Shit.’ Calum curses, his fingers finding Luke’s hair to softly pull him up and find eye-contact again. ‘You ready Luke?’

Luke nods and takes his fingers out slowly. The blonde sits up straight again, placing his hands on Calum’s torso. He pushes himself up higher as Calum squirms out of his boxers before putting on the condom, taking the bottle of lube and slicking himself up.

‘Wanted to ride you as soon as I saw you tonight in that fucking red bowtie.’ Luke moans as he lifts himself up grabs Calum’s dick.

‘Fuck.’ Calum curses again as the blonde moves over him before slowly sinking down. ‘Jesus Luke, you feel so good…’

Luke whimpers softly, looking like a goddamn angel as he pants a little, looking at Calum with hooded eyes and a sly smile. Calum bites his lip and grabs the boy by his hips, slowly forcing him into a rhythm. Luke follows, throwing his head back and moving with Calum.

After a while Luke speeds up, full-on bouncing now. He makes all these beautiful desperate sounds and little _ah ah ah_ ’s that got Calum holding back so hard it almost gives him a headache.

Suddenly Luke cries out, his entire body jerking as he digs his nails into the skin of Calum’s shoulders where he’s leaning on the brunet.

‘There baby?’ Calum asks out of breath, his hands moving from Luke’s waist to his chest to press his thumbs into the boys nipples. ‘S’your special place?’

‘Yes… yes!’ Luke moans, angling his body so that Calum’s dick hits his prostate with every bounce. Curse words and loud moans fill the air between them as they keep the fast rhythm, Luke’s hands now roaming all over Calum’s chest.

‘So close…’ The boy breathes out after a while. Sweat is forming on both of their bodies as they try to hold out as long as they both possibly can, but Luke looks like he’s gonna give in soon.

‘Cal… need you…’ He chokes out, seeking eye-contact with Calum, his bright blue eyes shining with need and euphoria. Calum understands: his hand travels down and grabs Luke’s dick, stroking him firmly in time with his bounces.

‘Cum for me.’ He growls at Luke, who pulls the most beautiful face as he nods and braces himself. Seconds later his mouth falls open in a silent moan as he cums all over his belly and Calum’s hand, some of it even shooting up to his chest.

Luke cries out profanities as he rides it out, his fingernails leaving angry red half-moons on Calum’s chest. Calum half expects him to call it quits and get Calum off with a quick blowjob, but the boy keeps bouncing. Choked off moans leave his mouth as he bends forward, attacking Calum’s lips with his own.

‘C’mon Cal…’ He slurs against Calum’s lips, now just slamming down while Calum holds him firmly by the soft flesh of his ass.

‘Almost there.’ Calum groans. He feels his release building up in the pit of his stomach, hot and heavy. ‘Keep going baby, keep… oh shit…Fuck!’

Calum throws his head back in euphoria as his orgasm hits him, racing through his body until he can even feel it in his damn toes. It’s so intense he’s sure he blacks out for a few seconds. When he comes back he’s panting, covered in sweat and still attached to Luke who’s whimpering into the crook of his neck. They stay like that for a few seconds until Luke starts to squirm and Calum hisses.

‘Luke.’ Calum breaths. He softly pinches the boys hips. Luke gets the message and lifts himself off of Calum, whimpering and falling down next to him on his matrass. Calum finds enough strength to sit up, pull off the condom, tie it and throw it in the general direction of the bin before he collapses down next to Luke.

They lay like that for a while, just bathing in the afterglow of sex before Luke speaks up again.

‘Was that good?’ He hears Luke asks softly. Calum turns his head and looks at the blonde, lying next to him like a damn god with red cheeks and content eyes.

‘That was more than good Luke, shit, that was everything I possibly wanted and needed tonight.’ Calum answers. Luke smiles at him like Calum hang the stars up in the sky just for him before pulling the sheets off of the bed and throwing them over the both of them.

‘You working tomorrow?’ Calum asks, followed by a yawn. If he was tired before he is absolutely exhausted now. Luke crawls out of bed and walks over to the windows across the room, giving Calum a perfect view of his ass where tiny red fingerprints are forming. Luke shuts the black drapes over the blinds that were already closed to block out every form of daylight: Calum lost track of time a while ago but the sun is slowly coming up and he understands how important it is to people that work at a strip club and have a fucked-up sleep schedule  to have darkness in their room despite the hour of the day.

‘Yeah.’ Luke answers. ‘I’ll set an alarm for six, gonna take a quick shower first though.’

‘Sure, but I can’t promise I’ll stay awake.’ Calum answers as he already feels his eyes getting really heavy.

‘No problem.’ Is the last thing he hears before dozing off.

Twenty minutes later Calum wakes up briefly because of the blonde crawling onto his chest. He welcomes his body heat and nice-smelling skin thankfully, folding his arms over Luke’s back.

‘Alarm is set for six.’ Luke mumbles.

‘I’ll get up when you do.’ Calum answers. Luke nods and yawns before closing his eyes and falling back asleep with Calum within seconds.


	3. 3

‘Caluuuuum, you said you’d wake up when I would.’ Luke’s nagging voice forces Calum out of sleep-world. He’s lying on his belly on Luke’s bed, his arms hugging a soft pillow, a blond boy sitting on his lower back, pressing him harder into the matrass which is apparently how all his mornings start lately. The weird thing is that he doesn’t mind it at all this time.

‘I don’t recall that.’ Calum answers, yawning. ‘I think I came so hard last night it effected my long-term memory.’

‘O my god.’ Luke reacts, climbing off of Calum and giggling softly. ‘I already had breakfast and stuff. You’re gonna have to shower and eat at your place cause I’m already running late.’

Next thing he knows Luke pulls the covers off of him, and he’s butt-naked on the bed. ‘As much as I am enjoying this view, you gotta get up.’

‘Alright, alright.’ Calum answers, pushing himself from the bed and smiling goofily at Luke, who’s pointing at a chair in the corner of the room where he placed all Calum’s clothes.

‘You _really_ want me out of here, don’t you?’ Calum jokes. Luke giggles and shakes his head.

‘Not necessarily. But I _really_ can’t be late on my second day.’

‘Right. I’ll hurry my ass to the car.’

 

-

 

‘How did you even get to our club anyway?’ Calum asks, minutes later, as they take the elevator down.

‘I used to dance somewhere else, but they went bankrupt.’ Luke explains. ‘I knew Michael from high-school, and I knew  was doing the same sort of job I did, so I told him about it and he got me a job at the club.’ As the elevator doors open they make their way outside, and Luke pulls Calum towards Michael’s car.

‘I’ll take you home and pick up Michael right away.’ He says. ‘So you don’t have to pay for the subway when you don’t really need to.’

‘Sounds good.’ Calum send him a smile that Luke returns, his eyes shining bright in the golden light of the sunset.

On the drive to Calum’s they sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company without talking too much. When Luke pulls up in front of Calum’s apartment building they make eye-contact again.

‘Okay so, believe it or not, I haven’t really had one night stands before.’ Calum starts. ‘I don’t really know what to do now.’

‘Well, we’ll see each other at the club.’ Luke answers. ‘So that’s a thing. We don’t have to label this yet, but we can go out for a drink or something? If it changes into something it’ll change into something, but we don’t have to decide that yet.’

‘I’d like that.’ Calum says, smiling a little shyly. He hates the way his cheeks heat up a little at the simple suggestion while he had not a single problem with being balls-deep inside the blonde hours before.

‘Me too.’ Luke returns the smile. ‘Now _please_ go get Michael, we’re so late.’

‘Right, yes. Bye Luke.’

‘Bye Calum.’

Calum isn’t sure if they should kiss, but he decides against it. He steps out of the car and makes his way into the building, unlocking the door and taking the elevator upstairs. He wants to shout “HONNEY I’M HOME” like he always does, but decides against it cause Ashton could very well still be sleeping.

He carefully opens the door and tiptoes inside, but right away he understands that he should leave. There’s sex noises coming from the kitchen, loud and dirty like Calum’s never heard before from Ashton. He makes a U-turn and leaves as quietly as he can, pulling his phone from his pocket.

 **To: Ashton  
** Text me when ur done sinning. X

And then he realises: he doesn’t have Luke’s number.

He takes the elevator downstairs again and runs outside back to Michael’s car, knocking on the window a little too hard cause of his enthusiasm, scaring Luke shitless. Luke rolls down the window with a questioning look on his face.

‘Can I have your number?’ Calum asks, panting.

‘You came all the way down here again to ask that? You could’ve asked Michael.’ Luke answers, laughing a little.

‘Oh, yeah, they’re fucking. You should just go cause that’ll take a while.’ Calum answers, shrugging. Luke groans loudly and let’s his head fall onto the steering. Calum giggles, then grabs his phone and pokes the side of Luke’s face with it.

‘Put your number in it, I’ll text you when they’re done.’ He says. Luke looks up and smiles at him before taking his phone and putting himself in Calum’s contacts.

‘Alright then, see you at the club.’ Luke says, starting the car.

‘Good luck dancing.’ Calum winks at Luke before turning around and walking back into his apartment building, taking one last look over his shoulder at Michael’s car driving out of his street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another Cake one cause I've been asked to do one! It's a bit different from the other one, I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Ps: Mashton side of this story anyone? I'll make it if there's any interest!


End file.
